Stoneblaze
Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14 Stoneblaze is a sleek, slender, mottled dark gray she-cat, with honey-colored amber eyes. She is a warrior of RockClan, with her parents being Frostsong and Raptortalon and her brother being Vulturepaw. Her mate was Creekstar and their kits are Sharpstone, Darkfrost, Meadowbee, Blazeheart, Fennelkit and Nightshade. Description Appearance :She is an average sized cat, and she has a sleek, very smooth dark gray fur with lighter mottles of gray, that are blended quite well into her coat. She has honey-colored wide amber eyes that look like and they shine like gold. She has short fur and it's thick. Since she lives in a grassy territory, she doesn't get that dirty. Her thick and short fur help because in the open grassy hill they live on, it gets cold and the thick fur keeps her warm through leaf-bare and leaf-fall. She has a very small tear in her ear. :Her teeth are fairly clean and they are kinda sharp. She has sharp claws, but she doesn't really need they as she doesn't fight often. She has normal sized ears, and has average hearing. She has a normal sized nose, plus she has a strong sense of smell. Her legs are sleek and slender. Her balance is steady, because she as small paws but they aren't that great for hunting. She has long dull gray whiskers as well, that show blend in extremely well with her pelt. :She has sleek, slender, legs and she has a more of an oval-like head with two pointed ears and a shorter tail, that's always moving. She is healthy and has an very strong immune system. But if she gets ill, she gets better very quickly. Her appearance starts on her short, thick gray fur, flowing into blurry dark gray mottles all around her body, her amazing gold-honey amber eyes, and eventually flowing into her long gray whiskers and pink nose. Personality Skills Life Kithood and Adolescence : Stonekit is born to Frostsong and Raptortalon, both highly respected warriors of RockClan, along with her brother, Vulturekit. : She was shy as a kit, also strictly keeping to the camp, although Vulturekit covinced her to leave once, but they both regretted it when they were sprayed by a skunk. : She becomes an apprentice along with her brother and is given Featherheart as her mentor. Her mentor was very stern, but still wise and kind. Adulthood Pedigree Mate: :Creekstar (formerly): Living (As of RockClan Roleplay) Sons: :Blazeheart: Decreased, Verified StarClan member :Sharpstone: Decreased, Verified StarClan member :Nightshade: Living Daughters: :Meadowbee: Living (As of RockClan Roleplay) :Darkfrost: Living (As of RockClan Roleplay) :Fennelkit: Living Mother: :Frostsong: Decreased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Raptortalon: Decreased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Vulturepaw: Decreased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: :Dewleaf: Decreased, Unknown Residence Uncle: :Ravenclaw: Decreased, Unknown Residence Cousins: Granddaughter: Shadepaw: Living Grandson: Emberpaw: Living :Rainpaw: Decreased, Unknown Residence :Mistkit: Decreased, Unknown Residence Relationships Family Blazeheart, Sharpstone, Darkfrost, & Meadowbee: ' : ''My first litter. It was hard, raising four kits, but it was totally worth it, my time with them was one of the best parts of my life. I am so proud of them. '' ::: Stoneblaze cares for her kits very much. She wishes she could have been there when they were growing up... it wasn't fair to her or her kits. She was so happy when StarClan gave her a second chance at life... she had her family again... but it didn't last long. ::: Meadowbee caught a fatel illness, the only cure was to go to twolegplace, but she had to give up the name of a warrior. Then, the same day, badgers attacked. Sharpstone and Blazeheart both died in the battle. After the battle, Waterstar decided the healthy cats would leave, and Darkfrost left to start over in StormClan. ::: She could hardly believe it... she lost all of her kits in one day... she had never been as sad as she was that day. She is so proud of them all. 'Nightshade & Fennelkit: : They were my second litter, and I love them just as much as my first. I wanted so badly to be there for them... but I got sick with greencough not long after they're birth. I passed... I was angry at myself; I should have been stronger. '' ::: '''C'oming soon Frostsong & Raptortalon: ' : Coming Soon Love Interests 'Creekstar: : Coming Soon Notable Orchidbloom: : Coming Soon Images Life Stoneblaze.adult.png|Adult Category:She-cats Category:RockClan Cats Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Cats